Today is The Day
by darkpixieluvx3
Summary: geeky girl Bella Swan has liked her bestfriends popular cousin for awhile nowand he hasnt noticed her. But what happens when she gets alittle makeover? AH one-shot! please review


**Hey everyone!**

**this is just a cute little one-shot i came up with. hope you guys enjoy it.**

**please REVIEW and check out my story "Change" its getting really good!**

**BPOV.**

"Hey Bella!" I shut the door to my truck and walked over to the high-pitched voice behind the yellow porsche. Mary-Alice Brandon. Or in other words, my bestfriend. Her petite body shot up from the ground and smiled.

"Hey Alice." I bit my lip and she looked me over. Alice had picked my clothes for school today. A white V-neck shirt that showed alittle cleavage, a black waist coat with gold buttons, gray skinny jeans that I couldn't breath in, and Black high heeled boots that I couldnt really walk to my usual attire of a loose T-shirt, sweat pants, and converse, This was hell. She nodded in approval and i rolled my eyes.

"Alice these heels are killing me can I please take them off?" As if on command my 5 inch heels gave up on me and I almost fell. Alice grabbed my arm and helped me stable myself.

"Bella trust me the outfit is worth it!" She linked her arm with mine and I followed her into the school. Once stepped through the doors, the gossip fluttered.

"Is that Bella? She looks beautiful!"

"Omg Bella looks amazing!"

" Its About time!"

I blushed to myself and walked over to my locker. Alice's locker was next to mine and we opened them in unison.

"See Bella? You look perfect...well almost" Alice searched through her purse for something i dreaded. She pulled out her bubblegum lip glooss and placed it in front of me. I groaned.

"Alice please i hate lip gloss!" She looked at me.

"Bella if i were just your friend i would put the lip gloss away and leave you be. But since im your bestfriend, i dont care for your reguest. So shut up and part your lips." She unscrewed the lipgloss and pulled out the glossy, glittery applicator wand. Over the years ive learned not to argue with Alice so i parted my lips. She applied the Gooey gloss with two swipes and i pursed my lips to even it out. I looked at her annoyed.

"Alice all this change will not make your cousin notice me." She looked at me knowingly.

"Isabella swan you look gorgeus. Trust me, he'll notice you. Today is the day...i just know it." She smiled and i sighed. The ball of energy next to me believes that shes psyschic. I dont understand this one bit but so far her perdiction havent really been wrong. I blinked a few times to add moisture to my contacts. Alice took my glasses away and ordered me to wear these irritating things. I was busy blinking when i heard Alice sigh happily.

"And speak of the devil.." I looked up from my little mirror and looked down the hallway. I nearly died from the greek god that was walking. His beautiful bronze colored hair tousled in different directions. His amazing green eyes glistening in the light. His perfectly contoured pale face that melted me. And that crooked smile that made my heart stop. Edward Cullen was the most beautiful creature on earth. Oh...and the most popular guy in school. Unlike me, the school loser. He was a jock. I was a nerd. He was born with drop dead good looks. Im descent looking. He has millions of friends and girls falling at his feet. I have one friend and ive never had a boyfriend. Ive had a huge crush on him since i met Alice. Who happens to be his cousin.

I was pulled out of my thought bubble by Alice tugging at my waist coat. Edward was walking towards us. I felt myself getting light headed. Bella pull it together. I fixed my posture and held my breath. As always he walked over to Alice first. I felt his shoulder brush past mine and i nearly fainted. I focused my eyes on the ground and kept my head down to hide my blush.

"Hey Ali." His beautiful voice chimmed in the wind as he hugged Alice and and kissed her cheek. I slowly closed my locker to make my escape but he turned to me.

"Hey Bella. You look really pretty today." He smiled and patted the small of my back before walking off. I blushed a deep shade of red and looked at Alice. She just smiled her "I told you so" smile and walked off to her first period class. I smiled a goofy smile and walked into biology. I took my seat still smiling, forgeting who my biology partner was. I looked to my left and noticed Edward looking at me. I shortened my smile a bit and chewed on my lip nervously.

"Hey um..thanks for the compliment." I looked at the table and he grinned.

"You dont have to thank me Bella, You always look pretty." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" I chocked out the word.

"Yes really" He chuckled alittle and I smiled slightly. I tapped my pencil on the desk nervously. We hardly ever talked and i was always nervous when i would talk with him.

"Hey Bella?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and my pencil tapping stopped. I slowly turned to him.

"Yes Edward?" He looked at me nervously. Either that or I was hallucinating.

"Would you uh...like to hang out with me sometime...like on a date?" He chuckled alittle and my heart stopped. Is this really happening. I blinked a few times and tried to stay cool.

"Um yeah Edward...that would be great." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh and one more thing!" I looked at him as he reached into his school bag and pulled out a pair of familiar black framed glasses. They were mine. He smiled and placed them on my face.

"I took them from Alice. You look cute in your glasses." We smiled at eachother and turned our attention to the front of the classroom. While the teacher was talking i pulled my phone out and texted Alice.

_**"Today is the day that he noticed me..."**_

**Thanks your reading! please review.**


End file.
